Build:A/E UW Pools
--->iC<--- This build was made to solo farm ecto from the pools and bone pits without using any consumables. Although you will need help from another player(sos) or heroes(builds given) clear the location where you spawn. This farm was made to farm UW in NM not HM. * 2.25.11 | you can also farm icy wastes with this build. Attributes and Skills Pool/Pits farmer prof=A/E Shadow=12+1+3 Earth=12of SwiftnessFormof DistressStabilityEscapeHoSBattle Standard of HonorArmor/build You do not need to bring IAU, however you can bring alcohol to prevent KD from the Charded Blackness but it is not necessary. SoS Partner prof=Rt/Any Channeling=12+3+1 Communing=12 Spawning=3of SpiritsPainBloodsongVampirismemptyemptyof UnfeelingSpirits/build Optional Slot * * * * Hero Builds (if you do not have a partner) prof=Rt/Any Channeling=12 Communing=12 Spawning=3of SpiritsPainBloodsongShadowsongAgonyRiftof Unfeelingof My Flesh/build prof=Me/Rt Fast Casting=12 Illusion Magic=12 Inspiratation Magic=3IneptitudeClumsinessEyeof ClumsinessVisageVisageNot, Want Notof My Flesh/build Equipment Armor * Max. AL * x1 Superior Shadow Arts rune * x1 Major/Superior Vigor rune * x5 Blessed Insignias * x3 Runes of Attunement Weapons A staff with the following mods; Insightful --------- Staff of Enchanting Energy +10 ----- Dmg: 11-22 (requires -- ----- Magic) Halves skill recharge of spells (Chance: 20%) Energy +5 Inscription: "Have Faith" Energy +5 (while Enchanted) Enchantments last 20% longer The mods you need to make this staff are; -Insightful Staff Head -Staff Wrapping of Enchanting -Inscription: "Have Faith" A scythe with the following mods; Zealous --------- Scythe of Enchanting Slashing Dmg: 9-41 (Reguires -- Scythe Mastery) Enchantments last 20% longer Energy gain on hit: 1 Energy regeneration: -1 Inscription: (dont need anything here) The mods you need to make this scythe are; -Zealous Scythe Snathe -Scythe Grip of Enchanting Usage PLEASE WATCH THE VIDEOS PROVIDED, THEY HELP A LOT WITH UNDERSTANDING Enter The Underworld. * If you have a SoS partner then have them do their usual routine of clearing the Lab, you usually wont need to help him/her in this case. If you do not have a sos partner * If you do not have a SoS partner than you will need to bring 2 heroes. * The heroes builds are given in the 'Attributes and Skills' section of this page. * Have your SoS(hero) make a wall in a corner and have your heroes behind the wall. * Take the quest. * Use skills in this order; 3 -> 4 -> 5 -> 2 -> 8 and run in, you will not need to use glyph at this part. * Run in and agro all of the Grasping Darknesses. * Run up the staircase opposite of your heroes and run down the staircase next to your heroes. * Once all Graspings have been agro'd run and stand in the spirits made by your SoS and your mesmer will kill off. * Be sure to use skill 7 to improve damage done by you and your heros. * Maintain Sliver Armor. * Make your way to the Smites/Mountains area. * Kill off everything, make sure to use spirit walls to block enemies from harming your party. * Once everything is killed go to the ledge where Twin Serpent Mountains is and use HoS(skill 6) on your hero and jump onto the ledge. * |if you have player| Have your partner stand behind you and use HoS on him/her and you will jump onto the ledge. * |if you have heroes| You will need to pin your heroes several feet behind you and make sure they are standing still when using HoS. CAUTION: DO NOT JUMP INTO MOUNTAIN WHEN CHARGED BLACKNESS ARE THERE, WAIT FOR THEM TO LEAVE. * If you brought heroes, feel free to move them back to the area where you spawned. * If you have a partner, they now can now go farm The Underworld. Now you must run to the spawning pools and farm the dryders, charged blackness. * be sure to not get kd'd by a charged blackness, you can avoid this problem simply by kiting. * ball up the dryders and scythe, be sure to be as close to the center as possible. * sliver down, same tactic for the bone pits. PLEASE WATCH THE VIDEOS PROVIDED UNDER THE 'VIDEO' SECTION! Counters * Not being able to clear the lab. * Shadow Form being interrupted -> Shock from a Charged Blackness. * 'Rubberbanding' near a Skeleton of Dhuum. * Not knowing the route to get to Spawning Pools/Bone Pits. Variants No variants as of now; feel free to add some. Notes Be sure to use Glyph of Swiftness before Shadow Form then use Glyph of Swiftness as soon as it recharges and use Sliver then repeat. (ONLY DO THIS WHEN KILLING GROUPS OF DRYDERS, IT SAVES TIME) * Pools : 40mins. * Pits: 30mins. * Wastes: 25mins. Videos ALL VIDEOS IN 1080p HD BABY! :D To view this farm WITH HEROES please watch these videos * PART 1 -> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jK-8--PgGlY * PART 2 -> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=amxfXfpcFNI * PART 3 (Icy Wastes) -> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=te8PvGlEm54 To view how to clear the lab using only a sos partner please visit the URL given below. * A/E & Rt/Any -> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PdlohOHNd5s Category:PvE Farms Category:Great working PvE builds